Animaniacs: Schnitzelbank/The Helpinki Formula/Le Bouton ela Ballon/Kung Boo Credits (1994)
"Schnitzelbank" Written by Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Directed by Greg Reyna "The Helpinki Formula" Written by Gordon Bressack Directed by Dave Marshall Audu Paden "Le Bouton et le Ballon" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Barry Caldwell "Kung Boo" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Jim Cummings as Otto Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Nathan Ruegger as Baby Plucky Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Bob Doucette Tim George Liz Holzman John Over Audu Paden Patricia Wong Slugging Bill Knoll Audu Paden Greg Reyna Model Design Arland Barron Frederick Gardner Craig Kellman David Kuhn Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Character Layout Mark Christiansen Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Huwk Matsumura B.G. Layout Ed Haney David West Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray B.G. Key Design John Dymer Stephen Lewis Leandro Martinez Alex McCrae Marty Strudler Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Richard Daskas Michael Lowery Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Local Anesthetic Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Dustin Foster Bill Devine Mark Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Bobbie Page Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Atsuko Tanaka, Keiko Oyamada Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Akom Production Co. President: [Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment